Kitsune Mask
by Seseorang
Summary: In which Yusuke and Futaba spend another day together and she reassures him that he can overcome his slump, and doesn't need to do it alone. Oneshot, slight Yutaba.


_**Persona 5**_ © _**Atlus**_

* * *

"You spend an awful lot of your free time here, Inari."

Futaba didn't say that just to spite Yusuke, like she usually would. During her constant visits to Leblanc—partly due to boredom, and mostly because she wanted to play video games Akira had left behind—Yusuke was almost always present, occupying the attic that had kept its role as their hideout, be it him doing his school work or just hanging around. He was occupying Akira's former desk, and Futaba was observing him.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like, getting Makoto to teach you how to not-buy-things-that-catch-your-attention-on-impulse-and-save-money-instead?" Futaba continued, "I know Akira has been pestering Makoto to do so, and didn't you agree to it?"

The tall boy didn't turn his head to face Futaba, still focusing on whatever he was doing. "I did, and Makoto is very enthusiastic. I guess she really does have a passion in making people learn."

The thought of Makoto pushing her lessons to Yusuke brought a wide grin on Futaba's face. The image of Yusuke learning something that didn't involve art was otherworldly and she'd pay to see it. "And why aren't you attending that lesson?"

This managed to grab more of Yusuke's attention when he turned to face Futaba. "Makoto is busy with exams now, and it's not like I'm completely clueless about how to manage my assets. I even applied for part time jobs, you know."

"What!?" Futaba jumped from her seat, catching Yusuke off-guard. "That's…so out of place. You, _the_ weirdo Inari, doing a part time job? It's like claiming that Ryuji is actually a straight-A student."

"How rude." Yusuke frowned, "First. I'm _not_ a weirdo. Second. I believe me indulging in worldly activities to earn a living is much more believable than Ryuji passing a test."

"Hmm, come to think of it, that makes sense." Futaba said, putting her finger on her chin, "After all the hardships we've gone through, Ryuji is still hopeless when it comes to exams."

Yusuke let out a low laugh, and Futaba's giggle followed shortly after. Making fun of Ryuji in either his presence or absence was something they could do to pass time, and it was one thing they agreed on.

"So why did you apply for a part time job?"

"To earn money."

Futaba sat on the poor excuse of a mattress that used to be Akira's bed, "Surely you can earn a living from your arts? I mean, your newest piece—Desire and Hope, Akira told me—won in an exhibition and you turned down some flowing cash from it. Why?"

Yusuke was quiet for a while, and Futaba wondered if somehow, she had touched a nerve—she had heard about Madarame, and she was afraid Yusuke would think of her accusing him of aiming to gain indecent fortune through his art. "Some things cannot be measured by fortune alone, especially a special creation like that one. "

"That piece holds a special place in my heart, although it barely reaches the beauty of Sayuri…it is still the first piece I created after finding out the meaning of beauty. The contrast of the darkness within humans' desire and the blazing light of hope burning within is something will lead me to the path of true beauty and someday, I will be able to grasp the beauty that equals Sayuri."

Futaba found the sparkles on Yusuke's eyes amusing and heartwarming at the same time. He was always in a world of his own, getting excited at the weirdest things he deemed artistic and was even willing to sacrifice his life expenses for the sake of art, but whenever he spoke about Sayuri, the sparkles in his eyes were brighter, his speaking tone became livelier. It was crystal clear that Yusuke treasured Sayuri dearly, for various purposes. Even an amateur at art like Futaba could feel the sincere motherly love from Sayuri—it made her think of her own mother.

"By the way, Inari, what have you been working on these days?" The younger girl got up, "You don't seem to be painting like usual, and is that…a piece of wood?"

"Ah, this?" Yusuke held the said object up, showing it to Futaba. "School assignment. We are told to make any kind of handicraft, which is not of my expertise. I'm thinking of making a wooden mask, one that resembles my Fox one."

"That's boring. Make one that resembles mine."

"Your 'mask' happens to be a pair of goggles that are not possible to be made using a piece of wood."

"No-fun Inari." Futaba pouted, and she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Yusuke groaned, and his brows furrowed in annoyance, which Futaba responded with a wide grin. "Please let me have the peace I need."

"Okay, okay." The grin was still plastered on Futaba's face, but she did sit back on Akira's mattress and started to focus on her own laptop, doing whatever she did.

* * *

Clocks ticking, hours passed, and the sky had turned reddish-orange. Futaba opened her eyes, not even realizing that she fell asleep while messing with some codes. Rubbing the sleepiness away from her eyes, she looked at her surrounding, and her gaze stopped at Yusuke's slouched back, apparently still working on the said mask. Futaba got up, making her way to peek over Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke wasn't acknowledging her presence at all, as his eyes were focused on the unfinished wooden mask. It was novel seeing him like this—unlike when he was painting, his eyes showed difficulties and less passion. "You okay, Inari?"

Unexpectedly, Yusuke jolted from his seat, "Whoa! That surprised me."

Futaba stepped back, "Uh, sorry? Didn't know you were so engrossed in your work."

"No, it's okay. I just…it's actually the opposite." Yusuke sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. "I'm afraid I'm getting in another slump."

Just in time, a loud growl echoed throughout the attic, and Futaba had to suppress a laugh. "No, Inari. You're just starving. Come downstairs, I'll ask Sojiro to make curry."

As always, there were little to no customers in Leblanc, and even Sojiro was out to buy cigarettes, leaving Yusuke and Futaba alone. They both savored Sojiro's Master Curry, and Yusuke was _really_ grateful that Sojiro was a magnanimous man.

"So," Futaba rested her cheek on her hand, eyes focused on Yusuke, "you okay?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You looked like you were going to turn into some kind of Palace ruler." Yusuke couldn't help but letting the corners of his lips twitch upwards upon hearing Futaba's comment. "Like you were going to explode."

"Ah, I suppose my frustration has gotten the best of me, deciding to overwhelm my usual calming aura." Futaba almost snorted at that. "Well, I just…think I'm getting into another slump, like I've said earlier. The mask I'm crafting is nothing like everything born from my hands, let alone nearing the true meaning of beauty I aim. Each time I sculpt, the less I get satisfied."

"Maybe you're just not used to things other than painting that you find handicrafts and sculpting difficult."

Yusuke's movements stopped, and Futaba raised her eyebrows. "Did I hit the bullseye?"

"…precisely." Yusuke sighed deeply, covering his forehead with his hand. "I find it uncomfortable to do something aside from painting, let alone doing something I'm not familiar with. I don't want this to turn out as something I'm not proud of—but I still find it difficult to put my heart in it."

Futaba didn't respond, and Yusuke sighed again. "I must sound so pathetic."

"You definitely _are_ pathetic right now." Futaba agreed.

"I find it annoying that you sound so satisfied while agreeing to an unpleasant fact of myself."

"But that's the fact." Futaba leaned on her seat, "You're self-pitying yourself by saying all this nonsense—unfamiliarity and such. Hey, Inari, I was a shut-in that is now able to roam around the train stations and Akihabara all by myself. It took time and endless encouragement from everyone, but I managed to overcome that. Surely you can overcome your so-called slump and make, I don't know, the most amazing kitsune mask ever?"

Yusuke's gaze rose to meet Futaba's, "Even if you find it difficult, you don't have to do it alone. You can ask everyone—even _me_ for help. We will always do our best to help a teammate, Inari, including your weirdo-self."

"Who are you calling a weirdo?"

"Anyway, that's not the point. What I'm saying is, don't be too hard on yourself. Okay. We are always ready to help you." Futaba concluded, and Yusuke nodded slightly. Futaba's lips formed a small smile, glad she was able to at least comfort her friend.

What Futaba didn't expect was his unusual smile and the pat on her head that followed. "It's weird to hear those words from you, but honestly they were reassuring. Thank you."

Suddenly, Futaba's cheeks matched Ann's panther suit in colour, and Yusuke was quite taken aback that he pulled his hand back. "Eh, sorry?"

"Stupid Inari never thinks before acting." Futaba grumbled, but the smile crept back. "I can help you, you know. Like Akira did for me—I can help you getting out of this so-called slump."

"Like Akira did—ah, I remember. He mentioned that you appointed him as your Key Item to go through various missions." Futaba nodded. "So you are willing to be my Key Item in order to make the most beautiful kitsune mask ever?"

"It sounds kind of silly, if you put it that way." Futaba grinned. "But I am willing to help you, in exchange for a reward."

Yusuke frowned, and he seemed to be thinking hard. "I'm quite lacking in the matter of finance, though…"

"I'm certainly aware of that."

"Well, I guess I do know something to reward you with." The boy smiled solemnly, and Futaba tilted her head in confusion.

"What would that be?"

Yusuke smiled again, his eyes emanating a novel warmth she had never seen. "You shall find out in the next summer festival."

* * *

Needless to say, the next summer festival they attended with the Phantom Thieves, Futaba didn't need to buy a mask, because the kitsune mask in her possession was a well-crafted one, made with a great precision in each of its sculpt, with complementing colours, enhancing its beauty.

(Everyone in the team except Ryuji noticed this, and they decided that this was something they were looking forward to.)

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I'm the one getting into a slump and this is so rushed I'm sorry.


End file.
